


Quarantined

by Nidatoht



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ship, a bit of a happy ending, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidatoht/pseuds/Nidatoht
Summary: Wraith was taken months ago by some unknown organization. Mirage has hunted for her whereabouts for all that time. He couldn't let a squad mate down, especially when she was a bit more to him than a squad mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a fanart I saw for Quarantine 722, so this is a bit of an AU.

Mirage was pretty good at sneaking around. He had done a lot of it when he was a kid, but it was usually to do some sort of prank, or goof off. He did that a lot. Goofed off. It always got him in a bit of trouble. Even on the battlefield.

He was older now. Maybe he needed to stop doing that, but then again, it made people laugh sometimes. So, he guessed it was worth it. Especially when _she_ laughed.

He could practically hear her telling him to focus. Right. Focus, he needed to do that.

Sneaking around was easy for him, especially thanks to his holo-devices. Pathfinder had given him plenty of information to get through the facilities and was currently waiting to get them out of here the moment he had gotten what he came for.

There. There was a sign with numbers and arrows pointing in different directions. 722 should be that way.

He turned the corner and spotted a window with a sliding slot. He opened it and peeked inside.

_Wraith._

They had her in some sort of suit, a mask covering her face. She was connected to all sorts of tubes and wires. He didn’t know half of what they did. She was hugging her knees to her chest and digging her fingers into her legs. Her face was dirty, and tear streaked, and her hair was a mess.

“Hey there…” he said quietly, resting his hand against the metal door.

She looked up in surprise, flinching away reflexively before realization set in her features. She tried to say something, but it was muffled. She quickly shook her head, and her eyes were already welling with tears.

“I’m here to get you out, don’t worry.” Mirage said, getting to work on plugging the device Pathfinder had given him into the nearby keypad. He could hear Wraith protesting, but he didn’t care. He had to get her out of here and away from the people who kidnapped her.

It took a few moments, but the door popped open, unfortunately, an alarm immediately began blaring in the building.

_“Shit.”_

He pushed the door open and Wraith pressed herself against the wall, as if she’d vanish into nothingness. He sent a decoy to distract anyone coming down the hallway as he reached out to her, but suddenly she cried out in pain as electric shocks coursed through her body.

“Wraith!” He said as he lunged forward.

She was connected to something, and he had to make it stop, he had to make her suffering stop. He pulled out his blade with one quick motion he broke through wires and tubing. Another strike, they were gone, and it seemed to do the trick. The shocking stopped, and she seemed to slump, her breathing heavy beneath the mask.

The sound of boots in the hallway. He helped her up and she looked to the door, rage in her eyes. She grunted and shook her head. The pain must have been starting up again. He wanted to hold her for a bit, but he couldn’t. They needed safety first. Before he could even say anything, she phased in and out of existence before launching forward towards the steps.

“Wraith!” he called out again, chasing after her.

In a matter of moments, the sound of a fight was filling the hallway. He pulled out his Wingman and began opening fire. They took out the guards with ease.

“Exit’s this way. Path is setting up for us!” He called out over the sound of fist making contact and gunfire.

Despite her frenzy, she followed, and when they broke out the last door, he could see the night sky above them, and Pathfinder off in the distance. The MRVN unit waved his hand before leveling his rifle and shooting some of the guards that had chased them.

_“Who’s ready to fly on a zipline!”_ the robot called out and laid down covering fire for the two of them.

Wraith ran ahead, using one of the spare metallic tubing to zipline down. Mirage followed, and then Pathfinder.

They ran for some time, until they were sure they were safe. When they stopped, Mirage could see Wraith’s shoulders quivering and he could hear the faint sound of sniffling. 

Before either he or Pathfinder could say something, she turned and threw her arms around the two of them, pulling them into a tight hug.

They were _both_ taken by surprise, but Pathfinder took a moment to unhook the mask that was silencing her.

She let go of them and wiped her eyes. _“Thank you.”_


	2. A Ghost, or a Machine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage wants revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a continuation of the Quarantined AU I have. This does not directly relate to Mirages and Whispers, but I have some more ideas for this little verse. I hope you guys enjoy. Apologies for the short length.

What they had done to her… to his brothers… he couldn’t describe the anger that had overcome him. When he was in the privacy of his own lab, he bloodied his knuckles against the wall, but that did not help to quell to emotions bubbling inside of him. No, he needed something else… something more.

When he wasn’t consoling Wraith, and making sure she was fine after the kidnapping, he was in his lab. He needed something new. He had retrieved the designs for his old suit that he had put together for the Games and he threw them all away. From scratch. He had to do this from scratch.

The design itself was easy. He needed something sleek, something that could help him sneak around without a problem. Implementing the holo-devices onto that was a piece of cake for him. How many times had he worked with them before? Since his twenties? Maybe before that…

But these late nights in the lab, until the sun was rising outside of his home and his mother was bringing him food with a concerned look in her eyes. He didn’t enjoy seeing the frown in her wrinkling face, but he couldn’t stop what he was doing. He wanted _revenge._

It was during his quiet talks with Wraith that he decided on the color scheme. He had first mentioned yellow. Something reminiscent of the suit he wore for the Apex Games. But when he saw the purse of her lips at the idea, he asked her if she had any better ideas. Her pale face tilted to one side in thought for a moment before her blue eyes met his.

_“How about white? Like a ghost of their pasts coming to claim vengeance…”_ Her voice had been low, gravely from the pain she was still enduring, from the pain _they_ had caused her.

Like a ghost. That was an idea he could get behind.

So, he had gotten to work, and in a few short weeks, his new suit was completed.

His bag was packed, and he had slipped a note underneath the door of his mother’s room before he headed to Wraith’s room to do the same. When he bent down to slip the paper underneath the door, it opened suddenly. Wraith’s eyes looked down at him, the milky blue fading.

“You’re leaving.”

It wasn’t a question, more like something she knew with absolute certainty. She was right, though, and he wasn’t about to start lying to her. He stood, clutching the letter in his hand. He looked down at her. She was such a small woman, if he wasn’t the wiser, he couldn’t imagine half the things he had seen this woman go through. Perhaps she wasn’t the icon of beauty that most expected him to care about, or spend his time with, but this was the woman he had fallen in love with. One he would gladly die for, and nearly had, back in the Games. He nodded slowly.

“I am too.” Again. The way she said it, with such certainty that he wanted to agree wholeheartedly, but the truth was he feared her coming with him. If he failed, that meant _she_ was in danger. Before he could get the word out, she held up a hand. “You are _not_ going alone, and I’m not letting you take revenge on the people who tortured me _for me._ We’re in this together… like with everything else. I’m already packed, anyways.” She said, cracking a bit of a smile for him.

He clutched the letter tighter. It was long. He had written so many things he wanted to say to her but never had the chance, because either the moment never felt right, or the fact that he always hid behind his bravado.

“Wraith, you don’t need to do this.”

“Neither do you.”

She had him there. He sighed, letting his shoulders slump. He let his bag fall to the ground and pulled her into a hug. He buried his face against the top of her head. “We’re going to get them, Wraith… I promise you.”

When she pulled back, there was a dangerous look in her eye as she nodded. “Together.”


End file.
